Michelle (10 Cloverfield Lane)
Michelle is the main protagonist of the 2016 psychological science-fiction thriller film 10 Cloverfield Lane. She is portrayed by Mary Elizabeth Winstead, who also portrayed Wendy Christensen in Final Destination 3, Ramona Flowers in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, and Lucy McClane in Live Free or Die Hard. History Michelle once lived in New Orleans with her father and brother Collin in her youth. When her father would get made at her, she would be comforted by Collin. This caused her to become fearful of confrontation, as she tells Emmett that she ran away when she saw a little girl being beat by her father inside a hardware store. That being said, Michelle did attempt to help the girl, but panicked when she made her father fall. Michelle would eventually met and date a man named Ben, whom she later become engaged with; until they had an argument and she left him. 10 Cloverfield Lane Going through Louisiana, Michelle goes to a gas station to refuel her car and notices a man in a pickup truck watching her. While driving, Michelle is contacted by Ben who begs her to come back and to stop running away. After hearing on the radio that a power surge is happening, she is knocked off the road when she is contacted by Ben once again. Waking, Michelle finds herself trapped in a room with her leg chained, but finds her cell phone that has no signal. A man then enters the room, Michelle begs him to let her go and states that her boyfriend will be looking for her. The man states no one will be looking for her and leaves her, leading Michelle to arm herself with the crutch she gave him and burns her blanket to lure him in. Attacking him, she is subdued and sedated by the man, whom he places back on the side of the room. Waking up once again with the man standing in front of her, she begs him to let her go despite him stating that he respects her fighting. The man tells her that there's been an attack and they are in his bunker, and states that he saved her after her car accident. In addition, he tells her that they can't leave as the air is contaminated. A noise is heard and the man yells a person outside the room, leaving and telling her that his name is Howard. Michelle befriends Emmett, a man who help Howard build the bunker and was saved by him, Michelle later realizes that it was Howard that knock her off the road. Michelle believes that the attack didn't happen and believes that Howard kidnapped her despite Emmett belief that it's real. At dinner, Michelle attempts to escape by flirting with Emmett to distract Howard to take his keys from him. Hearing a car above, Michelle hits Howard with a bottle and makes it to the second door. Michelle sees a woman who is covered in scars and blisters, realizing that Howard wasn't lying after the woman becomes erratic. Howard explains that he was in a hurry when he ran her off the road, and asks her to stich his face despite not being qualified. While stitching him, he tells of his family and how his wife turned their daughter against him. Michelle is later comforted by Emmett as the two tell each other of their regrets in life (Emmett being not going to Louisiana State University and Michelle not helping the girl). Michelle adjusts to living in the bunker with Howard and Emmett, but the air filtration system is damaged. Michelle goes through the vent and fixes the system, but finds a bloody earring and the words "HELP" written above. She shows Emmett what she found and shows him the picture of Howard's daughter, but he states that the girl in the photo was a girl named Brittany, who disappeared two years ago. The two realize that Howard kidnapped her and killed her, and decide to plan a way to make Howard confess and escape the bunker. Michelle comes with the idea of making a bio-suit made from Howard's curtain. Emmett lies to Howard that the curtains could be contaminated after Michelle fixed the air filtration system, and he throws them away. After nearly finishing the bio-suit with Howard's tolls, the latter calls the two to move a barrel into the bathroom. Howard reveals to them he knows that his tolls are missing; threating to kill them with sulphuric acid from the barrel. Emmett confesses and apologizes, but is killed by Howard in front of Michelle, who tearfully cowers into the corner. More determined to escape the bunker, Michelle finishes the bio-suit and is discovered by Howard before dinner. Michelle locks him in the room and finds Emmett's remains in the barrel of sulphuric acid. Howard frees himself and states that escaping is the way he is repaying her, but she states that "this is" by kicking the barrel towards Howard, who's face is burned. Escaping through the vents after getting her bio-suit, Howard attempts to make her stay, but she escape the bunker. Making it to the surface, Michelle sees flying birds and takes off her mask after realizing that the air isn't contaminated. That being said, she sees an Alien spaceship flying that later comes to her position when Howard's bunker explodes. After a chase and getting the woman from earlier's keys to her car, Michelle defeats the alien by making a Molotov. Waking up, Michelle sees the spaceship crash and enters the woman's car, preparing to leave. While driving, Michelle hears on the radio that the resistance has recovered the southern coast and needs medics or combat fighters. Michelle drives to Houston without second thought, more determined and no longer afraid of confrontation. Gallery Michelle-Film-Poster.jpg|Michelle's character poster. Michelle-Opening.jpg|Michelle in the opening of the film. Michelle-Stalked.jpg|Michelle being stalked by Howard. 10-cloverfield-lane.jpg|Michelle captured by Howard. 10_Cloverfield_Lane_promo_002.jpg|Michelle after failing to escape. Michelle-Reasoning.png 10_Cloverfield_Lane_promo_025.jpg 10_Cloverfield_Lane_promo_018.jpg|Michelle with Emmett. Cloverfield_lane_trailer_2016_screen_shot_h_2016.jpg Michelle-Crossword.jpg|Michelle doing a crossword puzzle. 10_Cloverfield_Lane_promo_006.jpg 10_Cloverfield_Lane_promo_012.jpg|Michelle looking outside. Tumblr_inline_o3weseWz7P1t0ijhl_1280.jpg Michelle_(10_Cloverfield_Lane).jpg Michelle-Emmet-Howard.jpg|Michelle and Emmett being threatened by Howard for making suits. Michelle-air-duct.jpg|Michelle in the air duct. Michelle-Suit.jpg|Michelle outside in her suit. 10CLALIENSHIP.png|Michelle running away from the alien ship. Trivia *Though barefoot in the entire film, Mary Elizabeth Winstead stated in an interview that in close ups, she wore shoes or flip flops. Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:One-Shot Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Successful Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Cowards Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Tragic